The present invention relates to manufacture of food compositions with a plastic mass, particularly a plastic frozen composition mass, into which another composition is introduced, particularly to obtain a composite food composition wherein the other composition is in a form of pieces, and more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for manufacture of such composite compositions by means which include extrusion apparatus and techniques.
It is known how to incorporate and uniformly distribute pieces, for example pieces of comfit or dried fruits, in a mass of frozen composition, for filling pots or trays in the manufacture of family or bulk portions. For example, a device as described in German Patent Application Publication No. 35 21 612 makes it possible to distribute already-formed pieces of a certain size uniformly in a vein of ice cream from a hopper with the aid of a rotating drum with retractable blades pressing against a cylindrical wall, the function of which is to load a constant quantity of pieces into a sector of the drum and to distribute them uniformly in the stream of ice cream.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,437 different masses of plastic products such as ice cream masses with different flavors are co-extruded, and the extrudate obtained is twisted by imparting a rotating movement with the aid of a rotating blade having a "butterfly" form. One of the plastic products may be a fondant.